Merry Christmas!
by VongolaXII
Summary: "Will you be my Mrs Hibari?" It's Christmas and everyone's longing for someone to love. And so does Haru Miura who just lost her love, Tsuna, to her best friend Kyoko. TYL!1886 Fluff. For Facebook Christmas Story Writing Competition.


**Disclaimer: Does not own**

**Claim: Story C:**

* * *

**A/N: For FB Christmas Writing Competition. :DDD We always love fluff, don't we? Though, this is a fluff attempt, so I may fail…or just…succeed. The cover photo is made by me. It's the entry for the Christmas Art Competition too. :3 If you want the zoomed in picture, just PM me. Soooooo, HibaHaru lovers, enjoy!**

* * *

26 December.

The date awaited by almost everyone in this whole wide world. December; the month of winter and the month of Christmas and when we talked about Christmas, romance came floating in. Previously, the Vongolas never celebrated Christmas.

But this year, they wanted a change.

Tsuna was chattering with Kyoko. It had been two years since they were together. After the battle ended, the brunet convinced himself and mused up all the courage to confess. Surprisingly, Kyoko had been hiding those feelings too. Their marriage was due next year.

The rest was talking and chatting among them. As usual, Ryohei was the loud one followed by Gokudera who just can't stop yelling. Poor Yamamoto caught between them.

The Kokuyo was invited too. Chikusa had forced Ken to bring Chrome for a punch while he and Mukuro sat down and discuss about another way to punish Ken. Mukuro smirked when Chikusa poured out his ideas. Looks like this will be a good punishment for the blonde's sins. Poor Ken.

Only one figure was isolated. She was sitting alone at a corner, stirring the cold tea while spacing out. Haru Miura still couldn't accept the fact that Tsuna had chosen Kyoko over her. When the brunet confessed, Haru was there, and she saw everything.

It hurts her a lot when Kyoko nodded. At that very moment, she wished she was the one who Tsuna looked up on, the one who can make Tsuna blush every time he talks to her. The brown hair woman sighed again. Her sad eyes darted across the room where the happy couple was laughing.

She did not tell Tsuna that she had torn the invitation to their wedding. She planned to travel to other country. Which girl wouldn't be hurt when their love ones were to get married?

_I wonder why Tsuna-san wouldn't look at me. If I were to compete with Kyoko-chan, I believe I could match up with her. So why?_ Then she sighed again for the countless time. That was the fact she could never accept. And in these years, her bubbly character seemed to be locked away.

The shadow that hovers over the surface of the table made her flinched. She watched as the man sat down beside her and placed his glass of wine on the table casually. Haru blinked. She isn't dreaming right? Was she dreaming? No right? She _must_ be. Why?

Hibari Kyouya was sitting right next to her now.

Now, Haru did not hate Hibari. She was just _scared_. She had even had a crush on the skylark before. But still, she likes Tsuna more. The woman just blinked and blinked, her eyelashes fluttering. Hibari supports his chin with a palm and stared at Haru.

Then he smirked.

"Um…h-hi, Hibari-kun," Haru tried to smile. Sweat was prickling down. Although she was positive that Hibari wouldn't kill her, but she still wanted to be cautious. Who knows if he went berserk suddenly?

The raven stared. Haru felt the heat rushing up her cheeks. What was this feeling? It was absolutely different from how she feels around Tsuna. This feeling was…natural. When she was with Tsuna, she felt the giddiness like a love struck high school girl. But with Hibari she felt…different. It was a kind of feeling that makes you wants to bury yourself in a hole and never come out.

Haru decided to ignore both Hibari and the weird feelings. She continued gazing back at Tsuna and Kyoko. Then she lets out a silent sigh.

"He won't come back no matter how many times you sigh."

Haru turned. Hibari just spoke. He just spoke to her. He just spoke to her in _that_ kind of tone. What kind of tone? Comforting tone—which was the last thing Haru expected.

"E-Excuse me…?"

"Instead of mourning over your empty heart, why don't you try to fill it with someone else?"

Haru tilts her head. Her brown eyes met Hibari's onyx eyes and she froze. She felt as if she was gazing at the most prettiest eyes in the world. Why hadn't she seen it before? Those eyes that twinkle with mixtures of feelings stared back at her and her heart quickens.

"I don't understand." She mumbled bluntly.

Hibari got up and stretched out his right hand to Haru. "Will you dance with _me_, Haru Miura?"

The brown hair gaped. Like, really. Hibari Kyouya was asking her to dance with him. In a Christmas party which is the thing that she thought would never, ever happen until the day she lets Tsuna go. Haru's breath hitched in her throat.

"Shall we?"

Reluctantly, she took his hand. He leads her to the dance floor and she felt eyes on her. Especially Tsuna's; he was staring with his jaw dropped. And most certainly, the burning stares of Gokudera Hayato who had a huge major crush on her and was just too stubborn to admit it.

They started dancing when the music played. It was a soft, mesmerizing melody. Haru closes her eyes, feeling that she had drift into her own world. Where she was a princess and her prince—wait, what? Did she just…

Her eyes snapped open. Hibari smirked at her blushing face.

"Your face is so red….I feel like biting it," he whispered huskily. The woman blushed further. "Do it again, if you want a bite from me."

And she lost it.

The skylark was enjoying every moment of it. He loves seeing how red the brown hair would go whenever he teases her. Well, sometimes. Way back in high school. When Haru transfers in just to be with Tsuna and sadly she never did.

"You asked for it."

He leans in to her face—which could compete with a tomato—and their lips met.

Haru felt electric shooting up through her body and her brain plus body froze. Hibari pressed deeper and bites on her lower lips, sending shivers of pleasures down her spine. Gokudera's jaw fell. Did Hibari just kissed his crush in front of _him_?

Oh, yes he did.

The skylark then removed himself and Haru gasped for air. Her lips tingled and cold air caresses her lips. She moaned a little at the loss heat. Hibari smirked.

"I said I'd bite you if you couldn't stop blushing."

Haru felt her heart picking up at an abnormal pace. Her knees turned jelly and her whole body shook. Her very first kiss—which was initially kept just for Tsuna—was taken by the hot, bad, dangerous and sociopath ex-prefect of Namimori High School—Hibari Kyouya. And most of all, _she loved it._

"Why you fucking bastard…!" Gokudera thrashed around, held back by a calmer Yamamoto. Ryohei cheered. Kyoko clapped and Tsuna smiled in relief. Finally, Haru wouldn't go for him again. He loved Kyoko and only Kyoko. Mukuro chuckled in amusement while Chrome blushed at the scene.

Suddenly, Hibari kneeled down—he KNEELED down— in front of Haru. Hibari Kyouya would _never_ kneel down and a man would _never_ kneel down except for—wait. Haru's eyes widened. Usually in the dramas, when a man kneels down…

"Be my Mrs. Hibari, Haru Miura."

Bingo.

The crowd cheered. Gokudera yelled curses everywhere. Haru blushed red, as red as the Santa's outfit. Hibari took Haru's hand and kissed it gently, then took out a small, shining purple box. Where he kept them, no one knew. Just like his tonfas. He opens it and a pretty, shimmering diamond shone back at its soon-to-be owner, Haru Miura.

"Accept him, Haru-chan!" Kyoko encouraged her.

"Yeah…! A proposal to the extreme…!"

"Kufufu, how fascinating…" the illusionist smirked.

"H-Haru-chan, c-congratulations…!"

"Just say yes, Haru!" Yamamoto chimed in and Gokudera glared at him. He shut up immediately.

The cheers of encouragement were getting louder. Some of the guests were clapping and cheering together. Hibari was still kneeling down with a shocked Haru. The brown hair blinks, blinks and _blinks_.

The skylark was waiting patiently.

Haru bit her lips. The butterflies in her heart had already fluttered to her heart and they were tickling her heart, persuading her to accept him. Slowly, she found herself nodding.

"I will…"

_The memories of bumping Hibari on the roof top._

"…Marry…"

_When she was bandaging his arm and he refused. She swore she could see a few shades of pink on his pale cheeks._

"…You."

_She knew he was trouble once he came crashing into her life, through the window in Tsuna's house. Remember when Hibari was there too? The skylark wanted to kill Tsuna and Haru wanted to kiss Tsuna. _

The cheer was growing louder as Haru slowly utter those words. Hibari's lips curled up slowly with her words. For the first time, he was smiling sincerely in happiness. The woman who had made him sleepless all through high school was marrying him.

He slides the ring into Haru's fourth finger and stood up and kissed her again.

Gokudera went berserk, Yamamoto and Ryohei clapped, Chrome and Kyoko high fived. Just then, Tsuna grinned. He saw a piece of white snow floating down gracefully and soon more followed. The window was slowly covered with fog.

"It's snowing!"

Corks flew everywhere and everyone was chattering, laughing all together, causing the whole room to echo with several noises. Hibari and Haru were surrounded by friends at once. Haru couldn't stop blushing every time Hibari mischievously pecked her cheeks.

"Merry Christmas, Haru. _I love you,_" he whispered into her ear.

"A-And to you too." She replied shyly.

Hibari smirked. Who knew that he would find the mate of his life in Christmas?

Meh, I don't know either. Merry Christmas, Haru Hibari.

_Love is everywhere,_

_You don't have to stand at that particular place,_

_Just for waiting for a love that wasn't meant for you,_

_Try moving an inch forward,_

_Maybe that's your lucky path._

—_VongolaXII_


End file.
